Charlotte
Charlotte is a vampire who was turned by Damon in 1940s. She was also sired to him. History It is unknown how exactly Charlotte and Damon meet but it is assumed that they meet in New Orleans. In 1942, she begged Damon to turn her into a vampire to be with him forever. He turned her and she became sired to him. She was madly in love with him. He asked Valerie LaMarche to help him. She tried to help him with expression, but obviously failed as Charlotte still felt loyal to Damon in 2010. Season Four When she saw Damon for the first time in decades, she suprised him with a kiss. Apparently, Charlotte helped the brothers recall the events that took place that could help them find out what is going on with Elena. When Damon found out how to break the sire bond, he broke up with Charlotte for good to encourage her to let things go, move on with her life, and more importantly to forget about him. This left Charoltte heartbroken and accepted what happened. Personality Her personality before becoming a vampire is unknown, but she was madly in love with Damon. When she turned into a vampire, she became sired to him, doing everything he asked, even if he was being sarcastic or ironic. Physical Appearance She is of medium height, beautiful, with brown/hazel eyes, and a light brown hair, however in the daylight, she has a different hair color, bright auburn red. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires cant compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'The Gilbert Device' The Gilbert Device is a powerful tool enchanted to bring excruciating pain upon vampires. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. *'Starvation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. Relationships Damon Salvatore Damon was the stronger romance than Charlotte had in her whole life. As a human, Charlotte felt a great attraction and loyalty to Damon, when she turned vampire, loyalty is returned devotion, and the attraction in obsession. This love, caused serious problems for Damon, as Charlotte became a puppet, unable to identify sarcasm, or indirect. Eventually, Damon tried to break the sire bond with Charlotte, but she was still devoted to him. Decades later, Charlotte becomes mentally unstable but continued her love for Damon. Damon breaks up with Charlotte with the intention that she continues to existence, without more obsession and false hopes. Name Charlotte is of French Origin, but with Germanic roots. It is female diminutive of "Charles " (free man), and many believe the meaning is "petit" or "feminine". However, there is another interpretation - strong woman. Appearances Season 4 *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' Trivia *Damon and her had an intimate past. *Charlotte is one of the most interesting and the only recurring prototype character that has been mentioned by some spoilers of Season Two, Three, and Four. **Season Two - Charlotte would be the progenitor of the Petrova Family, but the character's story, and name did not match the timeline of history, and was discarded. **Season Three - Charlotte's name was used as a way to reveal the whereabouts (cemetery) of the oldest vampire in the new world, Mikael. **Season Four - Charlotte would be Niklaus' former girlfriend, and was described as a woman mentally unstable and dangerous, but the idea was discarded, and in the end, Charlotte has a past with Damon. *Interestingly, Charlotte is considered by many fans as a supernatural being - **In Season Two, she is considered a doppelganger. **In Season Three, she is considered a witch. **In Season Four, she is a vampire. *Charlotte is one of the Damon’s former flames, this meaning, she was sired by Damon. *Charlotte is the earliest (and possibly the first) known person that Damon turned into a vampire. *Ironically, the story of Charlotte with Damon began during World War II, the same period when planning the introduction of the Progenitor of the Petrova Family. *She and Lee are the only living vampires seen in one episode. *She, Lee, Nandi and Lucy are the only living supernatural characters to be seen in just one episode. See Also Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampire Category:Undead